


A Friendly Foe

by thedragontongue



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Firefly
Genre: Funny, Gen, because why not, essentially nathan fillion meets himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayde-6 introduces his recruit to an old friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Foe

Hunter:  
Hey Cayde, who’s the guy you wanted me to meet?  
  
Cayde-6:  
Oh he’ll be here soon; you’ll know him as soon as you see him.

Hunter:  
What do you mean by that exactly?

Cayde-6:  
He’s an egotistical fellow like me, expect uh--- _less exo._

Hunter:  
So human or awakened?

Cayde-6:  
Honestly, he’s a bit of both, but I know he’s a pirate for sure.

Hunter:   
Uh huh.

Cayde-6:  
Space pirate.

Hunter:  
Oddly enough, I don’t find that hard to believe.

Cayde-6:  
Not to mention, he's a space cowboy too. 

Hunter:  
Space cowboy...why does space need a cowboy?

Cayde-6:  
Well kid, this is the final frontier, anything goes.

Hunter:  
 I just don't understand the concept of a space cowboy, I mean---

[Music suddenly blares throughout the speakers at the tower]

Malcolm Reynolds:  
[ enters room nonchalantly with a smile]  
 Honey, I’m home! Also I brought the new equipment you wanted.

Hunter:  
Crota’s bane, that’s your friend?

Cayde-6:  
 The one and only.   
  
Malcolm Reynolds:  
Oh, here's something extra special for you as well. 

[Reynolds winks as he throws a can of oil at Cayde-6]   
  
Figured you needed an oil change soon.   
  
  
Cayde-6:    
I don't know how to respond to that, but thank you--I guess.  
Anyways,  Mal I wanted you to meet my recruit, one of the best hunters I know.   
  
Hunter:   
[looks over to Malcolm Reynolds and nods]   
Nice to meet you. 

Malcolm Reynolds:   
Likewise. 

Cayde-6:   
Now getting to business,  
i'm pairing you and Mal's crew on a mission.   
  
Hunter:   
And that mission is what exactly?   
  
Malcolm Reynolds:   
New planets, galaxies, aliens,  
the whole she-bang to discover in the lesser known parts of space.  
We're going on a bounty hunt kid.   
  
Hunter:   
Great.  
Please don't tell me we're using my ship though...  
  
Malcolm Reynolds:   
Nope, we're using mine. The good ole Serenity.   
  
Hunter:   
A Firefly-class ship, really Reynolds? That's a piece a junk.   
  
Malcolm Reynolds:   
Don't you dare call my ship a piece of junk, you fiend.  
She's a classic.   
  
Hunter:   
Oh well then, excuse me--- Its a classic piece of junk.  
  
Cayde-6:  
Hey enough! Settle it out in a crucible match or till later.  
You both need to leave the tower at 1300 on the Serenity.  
The ship being a junk or not, Mal's crew is capable enough to fix the minor repairs they need in due time.   
  
Hunter & Malcolm Reynolds:   
Understood Cayde.   
  
Cayde-6:   
That's two hours from now, so get packed and prepared.   
I'll see you later for your departure.   
  
Malcolm Reynolds:   
So honey bunches, how about a lunch date?   
  
Cayde-6:   
You're both dismissed.   
  
Malcolm Reynolds:   
Is that a yes or a no?   
  
Hunter:   
[leaves the room quickly as they shake their head]   
  
Cayde-6:  
[pulls out gun]   
  
Malcolm Reynolds:   
[rushes towards the door]   
Guess that's a no.    


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short as much as I did when I thought of it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
